exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gallia Deltan
Gallia Deltan was a young student who doubles as the reincarnation of Arthurian knight Galahad. Description Much like Lance Deltan, Andrea Godwin or Gwenda Sungaze, Gallia was a young student attending a prestigious american school - and a close friend to Andrea. During an event that wiped out her entire class from the face of the earth, she was unable to attend school, and was thus spared. She was thus plagued with survivor's guilt and, upon learning of legends tied to her ancient schoolmates, resolved to find any clues leading to them. This eventually brought her to France, in Britain, where she stumbled upon enough information to perform a Divine Servant summoning, which naturally brought Gwenda to her. Before Gwenda could bring Gallia back to herself and the others however, she was forced to fight in a Servant War. However, Injustice of Ophiuchus ended up chasing - and killing - her. Champion of Justice Due to Gallia's determination and blessing as well as Gwenda's courage, she however was chosen as a Divine Servant of Cancer and immediately summoned by Enuma. However, at the time, Andrea wasn't present by Enuma's side, so she waited for her return while Gwenda, Enuma and Lance took care of her. After reuniting with Andrea, out of a desire to prove herself as well, Gallia was summoned - or rather inadvertently self-summoned - as a Divine Servant in the war against Angra Mainyu, and her defensive Advent proved invaluable in protecting her and her allies against the World's Evils' influence. After destroying the dark beast, she returned to her original Timeline, as though her task was accomplished - even if, in fact, her action caused more harm than good. Appearance Gallia is a dark grey-haired young woman with deep green eyes, her expression that of gentle dreaming. She dresses usually in a modified high school student uniform. Personality Gallia is a dreamer, a very emotional and naive person who embodies the virtues of chivalry while not possessing pride or ambition; she merely does what is right in the most humble way possible without care for glory of riches. Burdened with guilt, she attempts to do her best in order to support those around her and always show an idealistic side. Powers * Enhanced Strength and Agility: Gallia is a swift warrior who uses her superior strength and agility to function as a guardian instead of a direct attacker, fighting using a sword and shield whenever she can. * Weapon Mastery: Gallia wields an unnamed sword adorned with rubies, of great power, and a massive shield known as Siege Perilous. This shield allows her to negate most attacks that would target her or her allies. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Gallia of Cancer, she possesses transcending abilities. (FOR: '''B, '''END: C, AGI: A, INT: D, MAG: E, CHA: A), befitting the chosen one of the Grail. ** Advent: Gallia's Advent, Siege Perilous, is a conceptual protection bestowed upon her by the Round Table and the Holy Grail, allowing her to become entirely invulnerable. Storylines * Magus Wars : Control features her. * Magus Wars : Insight features her as Gallia of Cancer Trivia * Her appearance is somewhat similar to Lance, and she bears the same name, despite not possessing any direct family ties. This is because Lance and Gallia are reincarnations of Lancelot and Lancelot's daughter Galahad respectively. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant